Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of application reliability, and, more particularly, to chip configurations for application reliability and fault tolerance.
Applications frequently use operating systems to send instructions to hardware devices. The communication between the operating systems and hardware devices allows for the applications to read and write data to memory components. Occasionally, there are errors in the memory components when the memory instructions are executed. These errors can occur for many reasons. For instance, parity errors can occur when data read from memory has been corrupted. Software embedded in the hardware device (also referred to herein as “firmware”) can detect the parity error by analyzing the bit values of the data read from memory and determining that one or more values of the bits have changed. Once a parity error has been detected, the firmware can attempt the read operation again before returning an unrecoverable error message to the application.